


First Date

by charis2770



Series: Finding Vengeance...or is it Something Else? [14]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Ah! Fugu!, Anal Sex, Dating, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash, This one's so sweett it'll make your teeth ache, Yaoi, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charis2770/pseuds/charis2770
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is dedicated to the Asker on my blog who pointed out that Asami's never taken Akihito out on a real date, and neither has Feilong, who has plenty of past to make up for. Thanks for the story hook!</p><p>This story tells about the evening Asami and Feilong plan to show Aki that he's kinda special to them. It's really, really sweet in some places, but not too bad. We are talking about a couple of badass crime bosses after all!</p><p>Oh also there is sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

He’s surprised to see the limo in the parking garage when he putts in on his Vespa and parks. He pulls the sacks of groceries off the back rack and trudges to the elevator, wondering what Asami’s doing home so early. It’s not even four o’clock yet, and he doesn’t think Feilong’s due in until tomorrow. He hopes nothing’s wrong. He’s tired. Asami had kept him up late last night, not that he’d minded at the time, but he’d had a really early shoot this morning for a fucking toothpaste ad, and the model had been a raving little bitch. He’d had a headache when he’d gotten home at eleven A.M. In fixing himself a light lunch he’d noticed they were out of a lot of stuff and he was going to have a hard time coming up with a decent dinner unless he got back out and went to the market. He’d cleaned the house first, because after all, Feilong would be here tomorrow and he was still in the funny sort of newness where you want everything to look nice for the other person. That still makes him feel sort of odd, but he’s trying not to pick at it. Hauling the sheets, blankets and comforters from all three beds was a chore, as was carrying the step ladder from room to room to dust the ceiling fixtures and ceiling fans, but he’d done it. The fact that he’d stumbled climbing down from it and fallen on his ass hadn’t helped much. He wasn’t hurt, maybe a little bruised, as he’d only fallen off the bottom step, but still. He’s tired and sore and has a headache and is pissed off at himself that he hadn’t noticed he needed to go to the market. He leans back against the wall of the elevator and lets his eyes close for a minute while he’s whisked silently to the penthouse.

The reason Asami’s home at this hour becomes clear when he opens the door and steps over the threshold, toeing off his shoes. He hears voices from the living room, and recognizes Feilong’s response to something Asami says. He smiles, and a little of his tiredness vanishes. At least he doesn’t have a shoot tomorrow!

“Feifei,” he cries happily, dropping the groceries and running to the living room where Asami and Feilong are sitting together on the couch. He doesn’t slow down, just kind of hurls himself at both of them, knowing they’ll catch him. They do, and then he’s hugging and kissing Feilong, who has been gone for two weeks this time and he’s really MISSED his Ani.

“You look tired, Ototo,” says Feilong softly, rubbing his thumb along Aki’s cheekbone and frowning a little.

“I am a little, I had to be on site for a shoot this morning at 5. It sucked! But I’m really glad to see you!”

“Akihito,” says Asami, running a hand down his spine and making Aki arch back into his touch and sigh a little, “why don’t you go and take a nap for a couple of hours? We have something we want to do with you tonight, and you’ll enjoy it better if you get a little sleep. We can wake you at six. Would that help?”

Aki frowns in concern at Asami, because he can’t ever remember the man saying anything like that before, but he really IS very sleepy. He lays his head on Feilong’s shoulder and yawns.

“You guys could come take one with me,” he says softly.

“Hah. No,” says Asami firmly. “Then nobody would get any rest. You’re going to want to save some energy.”

“Why? What are we doing?” mumbles Aki sleepily as Feilong picks him up effortlessly and starts carrying him down the hall.

“It’s a surprise,” says Feilong, tucking the young man into his own bed and kissing him on the forehead before slipping silently from the room and turning off the light. Aki blinks for a minute in confusion, but his eyelids are so heavy. Before the second minute passes, he is asleep.

He wakes up to someone softly saying his name, and fingers stroking gently through his hair. It is Asami, who is kneeling beside his bed and looking down at his face with a smile tugging at his lips. Feilong comes in behind him, then sits on the edge of the bed and strokes the palm of his hand down Aki’s back.

“Takaba Akihito,” says Asami, his rich amber eyes crinkling a little bit at the corners with a repressed smile. “We want to ask you something. Are you awake?”

“Hm,” yawns Aki, stretching and letting his sleep-fuddled mind come back online. “Yes, I’m awake. What time is it?”

“Six, just as we said. You slept for two hours. Do you feel better?” asks Feilong, still gently rubbing Aki’s back.

“I think so,” he says. “Is that what you wanted to ask me?”

“No,” chuckles Asami, and the rich dark velvet of the sound rolls over Aki’s skin and makes him shiver a little. “Akihito?”

“Huh?”

“Will you go out with us?” finishes Feilong, grinning at him.

“Out with you?” he asks in confusion. “Out where?”

“On a date, silly boy,” says Feilong, laughing a little.

“Are you making fun of me?” demands Aki suspiciously, trying to figure out if he is indeed being made fun of and why.

“Of course not. A very astute blogger on your absurd little exercise in exposing our entire lives to the universe pointed out that I’d never actually taken you out on a date unless you count that time after the photo shoot when I bought you…ice cream and bourbon, for some patently bizarre reason,” says Asami patiently.

“And this person also pointed out that I have an awful lot to make up for and shouldn’t I be thinking about bothering to show you how much you’re appreciated,” adds Feilong, looking a little rueful.

“So will you?” says Asami, nudging Aki’s shoulder gently.

“Oh,” says Aki, feeling absurdly touched. “Um…yeah. Sure. I mean, of course!”

“Excellent,” says Asami, rising smoothly to his feet. “Your suit is hanging on the bathroom door, if you’d like to shower first. Our reservation isn’t until 7:30, so you have time. We’ve got to go change. Come, Feifei.”

“Meet us in the foyer at 6:45?” says Feilong over his shoulder with a grin. Aki nods, a little mystified. He gets up and pads to the bathroom to take the suggested shower, and sees the suit hanging on the back of the door. He sucks in a breath when he folds down the collar and sees the label. The suit is by Gianfranco Ferre. He knows Feilong and Asami both sometimes wear this designer’s clothing. This suit is of a more modern cut than the traditional ones Asami usually wears though. At first glance it looks black, but it is actually a very dark olive green, and it’s going to look fanfuckingtastic with Aki’s hazel eyes and golden skin. The shirt is pale green, the tie black with a pattern of very small light and dark green stripes. There is even a pair of buttery Italian leather shoes and some soft cashmere socks. The mutinously independent part of him wants to tell Asami he doesn’t want him to buy Aki ridiculously expensive gifts, but he really likes this suit. A lot. Even though it probably cost more than two thousand dollars and Aki cringes at the thought of spilling food on it. Oh well. He’s going to WEAR this suit and he’s going to look AWESOME in it! He showers quickly and takes the time to actually fix his hair a little. The suit fits like it was made for him, and indeed, it probably has been, since Aki’s pretty sure Ferre offers custom fitting. How Asami got his measurements he’s not sure, but it’s just….stunning. He looks like a million bucks, and when he steps into the foyer where his lovers are waiting for him, he is ducking his head and smiling shyly.

“You were right about the color, Feilong,” says Asami in his low rumbling baritone voice, and he sounds deeply pleased. Aki looks up at him, at both of them, and sees the admiration in their eyes.

“So….I look all right?” he asks, a little anxiously. He doesn’t dress like this, because he can’t afford clothes like this, and won’t let Asami buy them for him very often.

“You look fantastic, Ototo,” says Feilong seriously. “and I was indeed right about the color. Are you hungry, kitten?”

Aki’s stomach rumbles and everybody laughs and like that he’s not nervous anymore. And he looks his fill of them as they ride the elevator down to the parking garage. They’re even more splendid than he is, Asami in a dark evening jacket and cravat, Feilong in an exquisitely embroidered silk cheongsam. He’s wearing his long hair in a half-ponytail pinned at the back of his head by a red jade hair clip, and the other half of his hair not confined by the clip spills down his back like an onyx waterfall.

Suoh is waiting with the limo, and nods deferentially at all of them.

“Asami-sama, Feilong –san, Akihito-san,” he greets them.  Akihito cannot help but flush with pleasure. Suoh has only ever called him Takaba-kun or Aki-kun until now.

“Where are we going?” he asks excitedly as they slide into the back of the sleek black limo.

“What, and spoil the surprise?” says Asami, opening his eyes wide and raising his eyebrows. “You wait and see!”

They drive through town and pull up outside the Tokyo Hyatt hotel, where a valet opens the door for them.

“We’re not…going to Kozue?” he gasps. Everybody knows this famous restaurant for it’s breathtaking view  from the 40th floor of the hotel and its exquisite kaiseki cuisine.

“We are indeed,” says Asami, tipping the valet and giving the doorman a polite nod as they enter the lobby and head for the elevators. They’re seated immediately at one of the choice tables beside one of the towering glass floor-to ceiling windows. Aki can’t help bouncing in his seat and looking around excitedly. He’s never done ANYthing this decadent and expensive.

“I’m going to try the puffer fish,” he announces to his lovers with a tiny frisson of nerves. Kozue is famed for its multiple ways of preparing puffer fish, but it is still true that it can make you very ill or kill you if it not prepared correctly. This puffer fish is prepared quite perfectly indeed. Their dinner is delicious, like nothing Aki has ever tasted in his life. The other diners stare at him as he laughs and talks animatedly to Asami and Feifei, and gets up to go stand with his nose practically pressed against the window to look down at the street far, far below. He keeps expecting Asami to tell him to stop making a spectacle of himself and sit DOWN or he’s not going to be ABLE to do it later, but Asami does no such thing. He smiles at Aki’s enthusiasm, and when the people at the table nearest theirs comment on Aki being a silly child and a country bumpkin, Asami stands up and strolls to their table, where he sits down without asking them if he can and smiles pleasantly at them. The smile does not extend to his eyes, and thus it more closely resembled a baring of teeth. They act offended, of course.

“That boy standing in front of that window is worth ten of every one of you. If one more disparaging comment leaves your mouths, I will have you thrown out of this restaurant so fast it will make your vapid heads spin. And if you make a scene about it, I will buy your miserable pittance of a magazine and you will all find yourselves not only unemployed, but unemployable. My name is Asami Ryuichi by the way. I already know who you are.” He stands up smoothly and rejoins Feilong, nodding at Aki, who is watching him wide-eyed.

“You can stand there with your nose pressed against that window all night if you like,” he says, totally unperturbed.

“Who are those people?” whispers Aki when he finally sits back down as the sommelier arrives to pour the wine Asami has selected. “You acted like you know them.”

“They all work for AneCan,” shrugs Asami indifferently. “Their editor, advertising executive, and CFO. I met them at a benefit auction a couple of years ago. I don’t think they recognized me, but they certainly recognized my name.” Aki looks surreptitiously over at the table of people who had been saying mean things about him and thinks cautiously that just MAYBE there are occasionally times when it’s a tiny bit okay that his lover’s name is one that strikes fear into the hearts of a lot of people. The magazine executives are eating quickly and virtually silently now, suddenly in quite a hurry to be finished with their meal. Their eyes dart nervously over to Asami now and then, as if they are not quite certain he isn’t going to transform into a demon and hop over to eat their faces off.

By the time they finish their meal, Akihito is pleasantly buzzed off the two glasses of wine he’s imbibed. When they get off the elevator, not in the lobby as he’s expecting but on the 21st floor, he looks in confusion at Asami, who has pulled a key card from his pocket and is leading the way to a room.

“Why did you rent a room?” he asks. Asami’s penthouse is way more luxurious than anything they’ll find in a hotel.

“Not to sleep in,” says Asami.

“Ohhh…um…okay. I mean, we haven’t done it in a hotel room except that one time, so I guess that could be fun…”

Feilong laughs and nudges Aki into the room behind Asami. It’s a perfectly nice room, luxurious by many people’s standards. There are three small overnight bags sitting on the bed.

“We’re not going to have sex here either,” he tells Aki. “Asami arranged for use of the room so we could change clothes here rather than have to go back to the penthouse because it’s out of the way.” Asami and Feilong are already stripping off their shirts. He goes over and looks in the bag that’s clearly his, as they’ve snagged the other two. Inside it there are a pair of board shorts, a t-shirt, socks, and his tennis shoes.

“Why do we need to change clothes?” he asks, a tiny bit wistfully. He really likes his new suit!

“Because we’re pretty overdressed for Joypolis,” comments Asami dryly, who is tugging on a pair of blue jeans when Aki turns to face him and wishes he’d turned around a little sooner so as to enjoy the view. It then registers in his brain what Asami has said.

“You’re taking me to JOYPOLIS??” he cries, astonished.  The high-class restaurant at the top of the city with it’s incredible food and amazing view had been great, but also hadn’t come as a real surprise. Asami and Feilong are wealthy men who are able to insist upon the very best of everything, because they can afford it. He also knows that they both have excellent taste, whether it be clothing, cuisine, wine, art, or culture. They have both been educated to appreciate these things. Thus when they had asked him out on a date (a DATE!), he had expected it to be top-of-the-line all the way. Which was fine. Aki would have felt kind of awkward at whatever opera or ballet or theatre performance they had gone to, but he’s so excited that they’re actually DATING him that he doesn’t think he’d mind.

Joypolis is an entertainment complex which is an arcade and amusement park sort of thrown together. It has multiple stories, and there is so much to do there you could probably spend a week or more and not play every game. They have everything from the newest in hologram emission, 3d simulators and VR equipment to the hottest new standy arcade games to cheesy old air hockey and bar table arcade games from the earliest days of Sega and Namco. In addition to those things, there is a roller coaster, bumper cars with guns that shoot foam balls and big cannons on the sidelines where you can shoot at the bumper cars and the only way to get more ammo for your car is to roll over and vacuum up the ones the cannons fire at you. There’s a spinning barrel-type tracked ride where you have a laser gun and have to shoot at the ghosts that try to attack you as you travel through what looks like an abandoned city block. And Akihito has never been there.

He sits down on the bed and makes no move to change clothes. Asami and Feilong, looking startlingly sexy in snug jeans and body-hugging t-shirts (Asami’s is white and Feilong’s is red), notice his inaction and both come to sit beside him.

“Is something wrong, Ototo?” asks Feiong gently.

“If you don’t want to go, we can do something else,” says Asami soothingly.

Aki, who has been staring at his hands which are clasped in his lap, lifts his head to stare at them in shock.

“What? NO! No, I totally want to go! I’ve always wanted to!”

“Then what’s the matter, kitten?” asks Feilong, clearly confused.

“We’re only going there for me,” he whispers, clenching his hands together because it’s so damned SWEET of them that he almost doesn’t get it.

“We talked for a long time about what we thought you’d enjoy the most,” offers Asami, and strangely, he almost sounds…entreating?

“I thought you’d take me to the opera or something,” says Aki, frowning at his clasped fingers. “That’s the kind of stuff you guys like. I know I’m not very cultured. I do like classy stuff, you know, but I mostly don’t really understand it.”

“There’s an opera playing,” says Feilong dubiously.

“Why didn’t you get tickets for it?” asks Akihito in confusion.

“Because we didn’t think you’d enjoy it very much,” confesses Asami apologetically. “We didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. We really can go to the opera if you want to.”

“Wait what?” says Aki, looking up suddenly into Asami’s face, where he can see…is that chagrin?...written over his features. “My feelings aren’t hurt! No, no, that’s not it AT ALL. You… you guys actually TALKED about this?” They nod, so he continues. “you picked something you thought I would like, not something you would like.”

“What kind of a date would it be if we took you to do or see something you didn’t enjoy?” asks Feilong.

“It’s really like the coolest thing either one of you have ever done for me,” says Aki in a rush, “but…well you just said what kind of a date would it be if we did something I didn’t enjoy, but what if it’s something you guys wouldn’t enjoy either? Maybe we should just go home and have monkey sex?”

“I think the monkeys would object,” says Feilong, looking innocently at the ceiling once again. It is his See-I’m-helping expression. “Asami is rather well-hung. And who says we wouldn’t enjoy it?” he asks curiously.

“I do,” says Aki, knowing he’s being mulish and not knowing how to stop. “It’s gonna be loud and have a lot of neon light, and a crapton of people will be there. And…you’re not video game people!”

“Why are we not?”

“Because you never play them! I wonder if you even know HOW play them!”

“Actually,” muses Asami, “I was a kid when all this video game craze first hit. I was never a child that whined. Father was strict, and didn’t tolerate behavior like that. But I managed to cajole or earn several of them out of my dad before he said no more. I had Pac Man, Ms Pac Man, Galaga, Space Invaders, Asteroid…oh, a few others that I can’ even remember the names of.”

“I’ve never been to an actual arcade either,” interrupts Fei, “but I know there are several games I enjoy. I bought Tao an xbox and a ps3 for his last birthday. He can usually get me to play a game or two of Gauntlet or one of his racing games. And I realized not long ago that I really REALLY enjoy them!”

“So…you’re not both going to stand around looking that hot and watch me play video games by myself?” he ventures hopefully.

“I believe the point of a date is that the persons involved, you know, _participate_ in it,” says Asami with enough of his usual sarcasm that it actually makes Aki feel better.

“You think we look hot?” grins Feilong. Aki rolls his eyes.

“You both always look hot. You both almost never wear jeans. It’s…um…kinda sexy? No, it’s more than kinda.”

“Akihito,” says Asami, patiently steering the topic back to more important matters, “if going to Joypolis doesn’t appeal to you and we have made the wrong choice, it is really all right for you to say so. Our inclination, of course, was to take you out and just throw ridiculous sums of money about on food and drinks and art galleries and something like the opera you mentioned, but we wanted to do something that would be fun for you.”

Aki can feel tears prickling at the corners of his eyes and it makes him feel like a moron, so he blinks rapidly and smiles. He feels absurdly touched that they’ve done something for him that is really outside their usual comfort zone. He can’t say why that makes him feel loved, but it does.

“No,” he says softly, getting up and stripping off his new suit so he can change. There’s a brief delay when Asami’s hands grasp him by the hips and pull him close to  lick and gently bite at his nipples, which makes him whimper and squirm and he DEFINITELY leaves the hotel room with an erection that Asami and Feilong promise to take excellent care of later. Later!

It is worth the frustration! Joypolis is like the coolest place he’s ever been in his life. They play the old classic video games, at which Asami proves to be ridiculously good. There are full-sized Formula 1 race cars with vr screens. Feilong, though he doesn’t even have a license to drive, has the reflexes of a cat and wipes the track with them.  They work as a team of zombie hunters in a virtual reality ruined city and manage to lay waste to hundreds of undead. Asami dominates the ghost hunter roller coaster. Akihito’s favorite is the bumper cars. Pelting his often-annoying, breathtakingly handsome, always-arrogant Seme with hundreds upon hundreds of brightly colored foam balls is deeply satisfying. Aki ignores all the other players and he and Feilong gang up on Asami, whether they are driving the cars or manning the sideline cannons. Asami’s hair is mussed and falling rakishly in his eyes, which are glinting with a dangerous light. They go to change places, Asami hopping lightly from the cannon to take over the car from Aki, leans close to whisper in the photographer’s ear.

“You’re going to pay for this later, pretty pet,” he promises menacingly.

“Yeah? Can’t wait,” quips Aki with a cheeky grin. However, he finds all of a sudden that he really CAN’T wait. Asami is impossibly beautiful to him right now, with his flashing eyes and his wicked smile and his faded jeans snug around his hips, thighs and ass, the bright white cotton stretched taut over pectoral muscles, biceps, and back. The way the muscles of his arms shift and bunch when he drives the cars or manipulates the heavy Gatling cannon like it’s made of plastic (it’s not, it’s steel, and though it’s on a pintel mount, it is heavy) shows off how strong he is, and Aki finds that he wants this man very badly. He looks at Feilong, maneuvering his bumper car deftly to fire at Asami before he can bring his own car to bear, and it just gets worse. Feilong is laughing, and the expression on his face of open, uncomplicated happiness makes Aki’s throat tighten with emotion. How sad Feilong had been during Aki’s enforced stay with him. Miserable, bitter and lonely. There is not a trace of any of those emotions in him now. Feilong’s deadly grace is apparent even in the way he goofs off in a silly bumper car. His black hair flying, he drags performances out of the thing that should probably not be possible. Aki had been right, Feilong’s hair is gorgeous like this. He looks like one of the elves from The Lord of the Rings trilogy. Or a pirate. The half ponytail leaves his expressive, impossibly beautiful face starkly bare and yet still allows all the glory of his shining dark hair to frame his body when he turns or bends or stretches.  He looks at Aki and laughs out loud, and he takes the boy’s breath away he is so lovely to look at. He lets go of the cannon’s crank and trigger and steps back. Asami and Feilong, being the observant people they are, notice immediately. They abandon their bumper cars and make their way through the chaos of the floor and hundreds of colored ball rolling around and teenaged boys pelting one another and shouting and crashing into each other.

“What’s wrong, Aki?” asks Asami when they reach his side.

“Take me home,” he whispers.

Feilong takes his hand and rubs his thumb along the back. Aki shivers. Feilong frowns and leans in to brush a kiss over his temple.

“Are you not feeling well, Ototo?”

Aki turns his head and tilts it back so Feilong’s lips are caught by his own. The other man’s eyebrows go up.

“I feel fine,” whispers the boy, shivering a little. “I just…I…I want you both. So much. Please?”

Their answering grins are mirror images of wicked pleasure.

Asami takes his hand and marches towards the exit without another word. In the limo he puts up the privacy screen and then his hand in Aki’s hair tugs his head back gently so he can plunder the younger man’s mouth with his lips, tongue and teeth. Aki groans and arches against his body. On his other side, Feilong’s hands slide around him and tug his shirt slowly upwards, fingertips softly plucking and stroking his nipples where they rise up in tight, hard little peaks. His mouth brushes the back of Aki’s neck. They don’t touch him below the waist the whole ride home, and Akihito is a writhing, whimpering mess by the time Suoh opens the door to let them out. On the elevator, Aki wraps his arms around Asami’s neck and pulls himself up to circle his lover’s waist with his legs, clinging like a leech and whining into Asami’s mouth as he kisses him frantically.

“Please,” he whispers, “oh please, please…”

Feilong presses him harder against Asami’s body as he leans against them both.

“We’re going to take our time, pretty kitten,” he whispers in Aki’s ear. “You don’t get to lift a finger. “

“Did you have a good time tonight, Aki-kun?” asks Asami, his voice a low rumble in the younger man’s ear.

“Ohh. Yes, it was wonderful!”

“Mm,” smiles Asami. “And it’s not over yet.” They reach the penthouse and Asami carries Aki, who won’t stop kissing him, blindly but unerringly to the big master bedroom where he lays him down  carefully in the middle of the enormous bed. Together, Asami and Feilong slowly undress him, and will not allow Aki to rush them.  Their fingers and their lips and tongues stroke softly over every inch of skin they expose and Aki is sweating and nearly sobbing with need when he’s naked at last. They coax him up onto his knees so that they can each reach half his body.  He tenses a little when Asami picks up the blindfold.

“If you don’t want it, Aki,” says his lover gently, “I won’t make you wear it. But what we’d like is for you to be able to concentrate only on what you feel, and not keep looking at us to make sure we’re enjoying ourselves.”

Aki relaxes and nods once, and then Asami covers his eyes and all he can do is FEEL. At first it is a little confusing because he can’t tell which of them is touching him where, and the uncertainty makes him nervous. Then, bizarrely, he remembers Feilong’s voice telling him how to use the blindfold to be able to focus on touch and sensation, and the confusing sensations resolve themselves into sharper focus. Of course he can tell now that it’s Feilong’s fingers tracing the lines of muscle in his back, moving slowly downwards towards his ass, and OF COURSE it is Asami’s mouth sucking deeply on his right nipple while his deft fingers pluck and pinch and tug softly on the other one. Their hands are as unique as their faces, both with such terrible beauty of different kinds. He moans wantonly when Feilong’s mouth closes on the tendon at the base of his neck where it joins his shoulder and slowly bites down until it just starts to hurt. When Aki’s breath hitches and he mewls softly, Feilong backs off just a little, maintaining a firm biting grip that aches but doesn’t rend. His long slender finger strokes between Aki’s cheeks and softly tickles his little pucker while Aki squirms and pants eagerly. He cries out in shock when Asami’s warm mouth closes over the head of his cock and then sucks him down in one long swallow. His hips roll entreatingly, the tug and heat and suction heightened by his lack of sight. Asami’s finger slides over his balls and between his legs and up between his ass cheeks to where Feilong is slowly teasing his anus. He feels something cold, feels their fingers tangle together, sharing the cool slick lube, and then he yelps when they both slowly push their fingers inside him. Oh it’s a startling and incredible feeling, both their fingers in his hole at the same time, each twisting or thrusting or tugging independent of the other.

“Ohhh,” he groans. Asami pulls back from his cock and he can HEAR the smile in that sinful voice when the man speaks.

“Does it feel good, Aki?”

Oh…oh gods, yes. D-don’t stop!”

“We’re not going to stop, Aki, not until you want us to. Oh, pretty pet, I want to fuck you so badly. You’re so tempting like this, looking so helpless in that blindfold. How do you want it, Aki? It’s your choice.”

Aki shudders at his voice, and at the way Feilong finds his prostate right at that moment and stops twisting or thrusting or tugging and instead very gently just rubs and rubs that one perfect spot.

“Hngh,” gasps Aki, pushing back against him and whining. “A-Asami…I…” he blushes, because asking for this kind of stuff is still pretty new to him and weirds him out some, and probably will for a while. But that they have gone to this effort to make tonight all about him is so touching, so fantastic and beautiful and awesome that he sort of thinks it’d be insulting to them if he wasn’t honest about what he really wants right now.

“Tell me, Akihito,” purrs Asami. “Tell me how you want to be taken…”

“T-that’s it,” stammers Aki self-consciously. “What you said.”

“How you want to be taken?” asks Asami, sounding a little perplexed. Aki feels Feilong’s lips curl into a smile against the skin of his shoulder.

“No,” hisses his other lover, “he means he wants to BE taken. Don’t you, Ototo?”

“Y-yeah,” sighs Aki in relief that he’s not going to have to find a whole lot of words. “Don’t…ungh …Asami, don’t give me a choice.”

Asami’s chuckle is pure velvety filth and thrills Aki to his toes.

“Stop fingering him, Feifei,” says Asami with a low growl in his voice. “If he wants to be taken, then he’s going to have to feel the burn.”

“Hah…ah…ohfuck…yes. Yeah, please,” whimpers Aki, squirming when both fingers withdraw, leaving his hole grasping and empty. He stiffens a little when they start to move him.

“Struggle,” snarls Asami in his ear. “Do it. Fight me if you want. You’ll be getting fucked either way in a minute.”

Moaning, Aki thrashes in their grip, hurls himself to the side and almost breaks free, but they keep hold of him and slowly wrestle him facedown. Feilong is under him, and his strong arms go around Aki and get ahold of both of the boy’s wrists, pinning them to the small of his back. Their naked cocks rub together, rapidly becoming sick with precome. Aki feels the sag of the mattress behind him and senses Asami’s presence. His big hands press Aki’s cheeks apart easily even though Aki clenches hard and writhes and tries to kick. Asami laughs at him and he feels the larger man shift so that his knees are on the OUTside of Aki’s splayed thighs instead of inside, and then he hooks his ankles over Aki’s shins and effectively prevents any further kicking. He shouts in startled pleasure when he feels the tip of Asami’s tongue tickle his asshole. The billionaire crime boss tongues his pet’s hole until it is very wet and soft and the boy is shaking and mewling helplessly into Feilong’s mouth. There’s almost no warning. Aki has a mere three seconds to make his body relax when Asami falls forward, catching himself on his elbows, and shoves his thick cock deeply into Akihito’s tight asshole. Aki shrieks into Feilong’s mouth, because Feilong’s hand gripped tightly in his hair won’t let him break the kiss. The pain of sudden entry sets his every nerve on fire. Gods, it burns like fuck. Shit. Shit. Sometimes he can be a total moron, asking for things like this when he should know how bad they’re going to…going to…going t…going…guh.  Asami, once rooted deep inside Aki’s snug little hole, holds ALMOST perfectly still. Almost, because he does nothing more than unerringly rock gently against the place inside Aki’s body where his prostate is located, rubbing back and forth over that spot much the way Feilong had been doing with his finger a minute ago. This renders the pain a distant memory in mere moments, even though Asami’s cock makes his asshole ache inside. But now it’s a very, very nice kind of ache indeed. Feilong arches against Aki’s body, and their cocks slide easily against each other. Aki gasps and whimpers and arches up against Asami. His hand worms its way between their bodies and wraps around both their erections at once, wrist working, making Aki’s moan a lot more heartfelt. Asami, evidently DONE with giving him time to adjust, pulls out until only the very tip of his cock is still inside Aki’s body. He pauses a moment to let Aki get nervous again.

“Ready?” he breathes against the back of Aki’s neck.

“Hnn…oh _fuck_. Yes…no…I don’t know! Could you just…could you just be fucking me right now?” he whispers. Asami growls and slams his cock all the way back inside Aki’s body. Aki howls and struggles and sobs a little as he’s roughly fucked open. It’s exquisite. It’s torture. He wonders how long Asami can keep this up.

A pretty long time, as it turns out. Feilong brings himself and Akihito to orgasm about five minutes into this gorgeous, brutal fuck, but Asami doesn’t care. He keeps coring Aki open just as ruthlessly as before, leaning down to brush soft kisses over his neck and shoulders.

“You’re such a good boy,” he says, soft as a sigh, into Aki’s ear. “So adorable and naughty and sweet. I could fuck you a thousand times and not get enough. Y…” Asami stops and clears his throat, which is an odd thing for him to so. “You’re perfect. Hnn. Brave and fierce and fine. Ahh…”

“He’s right,” whispers Feilong, tightening his grip on Aki’s wrists, holding him locked in place against Feilong’s beautiful and deadly body feeling like one all-consuming caress of the whole front of Aki’s body. He squirms against that dangerous grace and tries to lift his hips to  meet Asami’s cruel thrusts, but they won’t let him. They hold him firmly in place and Asami fucks into him harder and harder. Aki cries out as his body rouses to this rough treatment and he is hard again in minutes, keening softly against the side of Feilong’s throat and babbling mindless pleas of _yes_ and _hurts_ and _more_ and _PLEASE!_

“You’re wonderful, Ototo,” whispers Feilong, “so lovely like this, wanton and abandoned to the pain and pleasure you’re given.”

“Aki,” hisses Asami in his ear, “Aki…can you come for me, sweet boy? I…nngh…I’m going to fill your…hah…tight little… _gods_ it’s so _tight…_ your fantastic little asshole…D-don’t think I can wait much longer…Come for me, Akihito. Come on my cock, give it to me, my little pet. Ah..Aki..come for me, because I ask you to, because I love you. Aki, now.  _Now!”_

Aki’s already unraveling by the time Asami gets to “Don’t think I can wait much longer,” and he feels his anus clench convulsively around his lover’s heaviness inside him and he howls with his face pressed to Feilong’s throat as pleasure sucks him down and drowns him in pure sensation. He feels Asami’s cock jerk inside him, the hot rush of his seed filling his body and overflowing, Asami snarls and gasps and presses his forehead to the back of Akihito’s head, and Aki can feels his muscled arms shaking a little where they brace him above the entwined bodies of both of his boys. Aki shudders as Asami gently pulls out of his aching hole and collapses like a felled tree beside them both. Rearranging all three of them from a messy, sweaty pile into a somewhat tidy, sweaty pile is accomplished with a little weak laughter and a few curses and perhaps one or two dire threats from Asami that he promises he’s not going to forget about, because he’s not moving until tomorrow or possibly later. Aki lifts his head drowsily to look at them both, their dark eyes mysterious .

“So does this mean you’re gonna dump me now that you got what you wanted since I put out on the first date?” he asks with a snicker. Asami’s long arm reaches around enough to smack him sharply on his naked ass. Aki yelps a little and laughs harder. Asami smirks at him.

“Yes,” he says heartlessly. “That’s exactly what we’re going to do. In a hundred years at least. So…you know…brace yourself for the let-down.”

“We’re gonna be dead in a hundred years, you jerk,” says Aki, making a face at Asami. Feilong snickers.

“Probably,” says Asami comfortably, pulling Aki close and pressing a kiss to his mouth to shut him up. “But even if we are, I’ll still be wanting you, Aki.”

Because this makes tears prick at the corners of his eyes, Akihito lets this go, although he tucks the feeling he gets when Asami says this away inside his heart so he can take it back out and look at it some more tomorrow.

“Asami? Feilong?”

“Hhm?” they ask, both sounding sleepy.

“I had a really good time tonight.”


End file.
